


Don't talk, just kiss

by Aryun



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 10 Kiss Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryun/pseuds/Aryun
Summary: Ten-kisses challenge.[One: jawline kisses] The sight of A’ryun laying down on the bed roll was something that G’raha never grew tired of. One arm folded under his head, the other rested on his thigh achingly close to G’raha’s desire. Long legs stretched out in front of him, solid length resting against his stomach. His entire body a visage of muscle and strength, G’raha couldn’t help but look; eyes passed over every ilm of pale skin and coarse hair. A rosie gaze stared back at him, watching his every move. No words were spoken but the message was clear: Come and take what you want.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Don't talk, just kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends.

> _jawline kisses_

* * *

G’raha pressed a kiss against the pale column of A’ryun’s neck, a bite down in the same spot—hard enough to leave a mark then moved upward to continue. Tilting his head to one side, A’ryun closed his eyes and moaned at the attention. Thick arms around G’raha’s waist drew him flush against a broad chest covered in short, raven curls. A wide hand rested between G’raha’s shoulder blades, languidly following the curve of his spine. The achingly slow movements had G’raha shivering under his touch and he bit down harder, _deeper_ as the teasing touch skirted around the base of his tail and dipped into the cleft of his buttocks. The evidence of A’ryun’s arousal was solid between his knees; G’raha fidgeted with thoughts of being impaled on his thick length. He pulled away to look up. The hand at his rear paused and A’ryun gazed down at him questioningly.  
  
“Just how long do you plan to make me wait, Ryun?” he asked, leaning forward to pepper kisses against his lover’s jawline, his hand coming to rest on his chest. 

“Depends on, _ah—_ ” A’ryun moaned as G’raha pinched a pebbling nipple. “On how generous I am feeling today.”

A gentle nip to a strong jawline, a rosy nipple twisted in deft fingers and A’ryun’s hand retreated back to the base of his tail. A sensitive area, G'raha pressed his body against A'ryun's chest as thick digits combed through silkened auburn fur. Moans of undisguised lust fell from his lips the more his lover touched. G'raha's length felt heavy between his legs.

"Enough kneeling, Raha. Sit in my lap properly," A'ryun purred. “I want you to _feel_ what you do to me.”

G’raha could already feel it against his leg but he obliged and sat cross legged in his lover’s lap. Now resting against his arse, the arousal was steel beneath him. G’raha ground himself into it and A’ryun moaned at the friction. The barrier of cloth a hindrance both were desperate to be rid of.

“It is unfair that I am disrobed and you are not, Ryun,” G’raha said, pouting his disapproval

A’ryun huffed through his nose, more fondly than annoyed. “Alright, alright. You have to get up though, the smalls won’t remove themselves. As much as I wish they would.”

A grin from G’raha, he climbed from A’ryun’s lap to stand impatiently at one side. Hands that couldn’t keep still moved to pull auburn hair free of their confines, cascading over his shoulders. G’raha couldn’t help but watch as A’ryun unfolded thick, muscular legs to stand up. Appreciative of his partner’s outward appearance, the swift removal of his smalls so carelessly tossed to one side made G’raha’s mouth feel dry.

The sight of A’ryun laying down on the bed roll was something that G’raha never grew tired of. One arm folded under his head, the other rested on his thigh achingly close to G’raha’s desire. Long legs stretched out in front of him, solid length resting against his stomach. His entire body a visage of muscle and strength, G’raha couldn’t help but look; eyes passed over every ilm of pale skin and coarse hair. A rosie gaze stared back at him, watching his every move. No words were spoken but the message was clear: _Come and take what you want._

Moving to sit astride A’ryun’s legs, G’raha trailed his hands upward, massaging flesh as he went. The difference between them was stark, his own legs sinewy and those below toned and broad. G’raha’s hands looked tiny in comparison. He bent down, pressed a kiss against an inner thigh then dragged his teeth across the skin. A’ryun twitched—he hadn’t been expecting that. G’raha smiled against the skin, moving up to continue his ministrations. When he reached the juncture between legs, he stopped. A’ryun’s length was desperate for his touch, but G’raha avoided it.

“That is entirely unfair,” A’ryun muttered, eyes clouded with lust.

G’raha offered him a grin that crinkled the corners of his eyes. “Now you know how it feels, Ryun. Not so fun, is it?” he teased.

Shuffling forward, G’raha passed over A’ryun’s needy member to rest on bracketed knees against his stomach. Before long, more kisses had his lover moaning his name, jaw slacked and eyes tightly shut. Shaking hands pulled him closer to A’ryun’s face. The same hands tangled into hair and pushed their faces together.

“As much as I would have you kiss me all over, I fear that is enough for today,” he breathed.

“Shut up and kiss me,” came the pouted whisper.

Lips met with a burning passion and teeth clacked with clumsy urgency. A’ryun growled into the kiss. He nipped at G’raha’s lower lip, begging entry to taste the willing warmth of his mouth. A thrusting tongue had G’raha whimpering in need. It took what it wanted and left _nothing_ behind. Both groaned when forced to pull away for air, parted for just a moment before their mouths met again in a battle for dominance. A large, groping hand fumbled for a vial beside the bedroll. G’raha used the distraction to slide back into Aryun’s lap, sit atop his cock and grind against him. Another growl and A’ryun swiftly sat up. No time to waste, he pulled the cork out with his teeth and coated his fingers in the shiny liquid. 

“Going to coax you open, watch you take my cock until you _purr_ for more,” A’ryun murmured. Such dirty talk had become a habit of his lover. It flared the need in G’raha’s groin; he moaned and fidgeted against the hardness below.  
  
“Less talking, more doing— _please_.”

Coated fingers snaked behind G’raha, softly probed at his entrance and slipped a single finger inside. He sighed and relaxed at the sensation, though it barely scratched the surface of his need to be impaled. A’ryun gradually started to move, noticing no resistance he swiftly slipped in a second. Ever so slightly, G’raha began to feel himself open, to _stretch_ .  
  
“Someone’s needy for me today, hmm?” he teased, gazing down.  
  
All of a sudden the air was hot and G’raha felt the warmth of a blush bloom across his cheeks, The pair had tumbled many atime; this was nothing new to him but G’raha still felt embarrassed at being _wanted_ so heartily. All he could do was nod and try to hide his face in A’ryun’s chest. The fingers inside sped up, curling to hit _that spot_ at each pass and he moaned his lover’s name as he drew ever closer to finding his end. The third thick finger would be the last; it opened him body and soul. Fingers clasped to A’ryuns chest, breathing heavily and muffling moans to his skin. Every stroke left him gasping for air.

A’ryun held himself with his other hand, pumped once and gazed at G’raha expectantly. The message was clear. G’raha unashamedly groaned when he rose to his knees to move off the fingers, feeling too empty when desperate to be full. Heart racing as he lined himself up with the arousal poking into him, G’raha unhurriedly impaled himself, ilm by ilm until entirely hilted on A’ryun’s cock. Body torn asunder, he had to take a moment to focus on simply breathing. Palms came to rest against A’ryun’s chest to stay grounded.

“Always so fucking _tight_ ,” A’ryun hissed, his hands shaking with need as they clutched at G’raha’s sides.

“O-only for you,” he gasped as A’ryun thrusted experimentally.

It took every ilm of restraint G’raha could muster to not sheath himself repeatedly until he finished. He let his lover set the pace. It was evident that A’ryun had the same trail of thought. Rolling his hips, he watched for any sign of discomfort but all he received were moans and calls of his name. Too pent up to go slow, A’ryun set a brutal pace. 

Blunt claws scrambled over A’ryun’s chest digging shallow channels against the skin. Names torn from throats and growls filled the air. Their frantic chasing of pleasure now turned desperate. A hand to the small of G’raha’s back pushed him down firmly onto A’ryun’s cock and he hissed. It moved to the base of his tail, wrapped long silkened fur around his fist and pulled. G’raha yelped and bent to claim A’ryun’s lips, nipping for entrance. A hand tangled in raven hair and pulled _hard._ The kiss was all heat and tongue, noisy and all-consuming.

“Is that the game you wish to play—” G’raha mumbled before being pulled into another heated kiss that left him panting. Pain-play was a favourite of A’ryun’s of which G’raha was a willing participant.  
  
“Not today. Just want you.” 

A’ryun pistoned into G’raha like there was no tomorrow, hips rolling to meet every movement. Each thrust pulled a cry from dry lips. Sweat dripped from brows, fingers intertwined. Hurtling toward the precipice yet determined to finish together, A’ryun took G’raha firmly in hand and pumped. The warmth around his cock was too much, each push against that spot and every stroke of his length left him moaning and begging for more. A final stroke from A’ryun had G’raha spilling over hand and stomach, seeing stars as he called for his lover in his high. Eyes squeezed shut as he rode out the pleasure. Deep inside G’raha could feel A’ryun haphazardly thrusting a final time before his own end came. The warm flood that filled his body, the calls of his name—both completed him. G’raha could feel A’ryun’s cock pulsing, spending more than he ever would.

G’raha fell forward to rest on A’ryun’s chest. Too tired and spent to move. Face flushed, hair stuck to his forehead and fanned across them. His heart was still pounding in his chest, but he paid it no mind. Their urgency and ferocity would soon render his body sore. But it was a happiness he wouldn’t change for the world.


End file.
